


Ace

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Neal is always magic, magician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal goes undercover as a magician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivorysilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivorysilk/gifts).



> **A/N:** For [](http://ivorysilk.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ivorysilk.livejournal.com/)**ivorysilk** who is also celebrating her birthday today, wheeee \o/ (ok, it's past midnight here but not across the pond :P) Neal is always magic and bunnehs are magic, so you're getting an extra scoop of magic all around :D Happy birthday {{{{HUGS}}}

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/phrytmh79yz9tiq/ace.png?dl=0)  



End file.
